Total Killer Island
by The Blue Griffin
Summary: A killer has made his way to the island of Wawanawkwa. Can the campers survive? Who will die,who will live? See here on Total Killer Island.
1. Chapter 1

1Note: I don't own TDI, or any of the characters.

Innocent note: I am not trying to copy any story, I just wanted to make a killer one.

Chapter1:Three missing

_I will get them, I will get them. The campers wanted fame, I'll give them fame. I can't wait to see their terrified_ _puny faces see the bloodshed, their fellow campers being killed. Starting with their stupid host, who's job should be mine, just across the bay, to the island of Wawanawkwa. I will get them,__ get them, _get them .

_____________________________________________________________________________

**BASS BOYS CABIN**

"Guys, are you asleep." asked DJ. "I was." Duncan replied. "Cause I'm scared guys."DJ said. "Your always scared, eh."stated Ezekiel. "Shut up, sexist." yelled Duncan. His yell woke up the rest of the cabin. Causing Harold to choke on his drool. "Gosh, idiot."Then from the girls cabin they herd a "SHUT UP DUNCAN!"Duncan smiled at this "AH' Princess." "Dudes, lets just get back to sleep." stated Geoff. Tyler had already fallen asleep. "Like him" They then heard the motor of a boat approaching the island.

**BASS GIRLS CABIN**

"Girls, do you here something?" Bridggete asked. "Ya, it was probably Duncan yelling. SHUT UP DUNCAN!" Courtney yelled. "No, I mean like a motor." Bridggete replied. Sure enough, when you when you listened closely, you could hear a motor. The other girls didn't seem to notice. What stunned them a lot was that Katie an Sadie were snoring in unison. "Ok."

**GOPHER BOYS CABIN**

"_Trent, Trent, Trent"_ By the third shake he was awake. "What do you want Owen?" He replied with an irritated voice. "The other boys are gone!" This woke Trent a great deal. "What! Well, where are they!" Trent asked getting a little worried. "I think Cody went to the bathroom." Owen stated. "Then lets go!" Trent whispered. "But I don't have to go." Trent face-palmed himself. "I mean if he's there." "If he's there on the toilet!" This made Trent sigh. "No."

**GOPHER GIRLS CABIN**

Beth was looking out her window, counting the stars when she heard the commotion from the boys cabin. So she woke the other girls and went to investigate. When Gwen saw Trent she asked what happened, and when Trent told her she was kind of happy, because she thought Justin was fame-obsessed, she thought Noah was a jerk, and she thought Cody was to annoying. Her smile faded when she herd they were gone for more than an hour, and frowned when she saw the Killer Bass ran over, and was even more worried when she herd a scream from one of her teammates.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Just who was it who screamed, could he be saved, and most importantly, who will die trying to stop the killer. Find out on Total Killer Island.**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Note: I do not own TDI or any of its characters**

**CHAPTER 2: two found, one dead**

"WHO WAS THAT!" yelled Owen. "THAT SOUNDED LIKE......wait, their voices are all the same. That excludes Justin, SO ITS EITHER CODY OR NOAH!" screamed Bridggete. "Come on guys. They could be hurt!"Exclaimed Courtney. "Who cares, their both just unwanted nerds." said Heather, "It would be better for our team if one of them die." "Uh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we have to find them." Stated Gwen. Then there was another scream, but closer. Katie and Sadie started whimpering. Then there was rustling in the bushes and Noah fell out, cut, bruised, and bleeding. He had blacked out when he had fallen. "Oh my gosh, Noah!" Everyone ran over to him and took him to the infirmary. "But where is Justin and Cody." "Oh my gosh Justin, how can the world live without that gorgeous...hunky....male model." Katie and Sadie stated while drooling. "Girls don't worry, we'll find him." Courtney said. "WHAT ABOUT CODY, HE'S A PERSON TOO!" Beth screamed. "Who..........OH YEAH, the guy who thinks he's cool, we'll find him to, later. Replied Courtney. "Guys, Cody is just as important as Justin!" Trent stated. Most people gasped at this. Trent then looked worried. "What?"

**WOODS**

Cody was running as fast as his scrawny legs could take him, but the roaring sound of the chainsaw came closer. He was gasping for air, bearly able to shout for help. He was not sure if the killer got Justin._ How did I get into this?_ He thought. He had little hope of making it out alive. It was getting harder to duck and jump over the rocks and branches. He could now feel the wind from the chainsaw. He could see the lights from camp. Then he tripped over a rock and started crawling for shelter. When he was able to get up he felt the chainsaw go deep into his back and he knew he was going to die.

**CAMPGROUND**

They were listening to the cries for help. and the roar of the chainsaw, to scared to move or go look They were disturbed by the sound of the chainsaw ripping into flesh and the cries of pain. Then there was a horrible laughter, some rustling moving away. "Wait, I hear something." Trent said. Everyone gasped when they heard a dying moan come from the woods. " Is that .... Cod?" Gwen stated. "I'll go see." Said Trent bravely. He went to where they heard disturbing noises. When he came out he was as white as a ghost. "I found him." Trent managed to mutter.

**INFIRMARY**

**"**_Uh, where am I?_" Noah thought, who had just woken up. He saw Chef in the corner and wanted to speak out, but couldn't manage to find the energy to open his mouth. Then he remembered what happened.(flashback)_ "Guys, come on, I know I herd a motor." Whimpered Cody. "It must have been a bad dream Cody, maybe your half asleep." Stated Noah. The only ones awake were Cody_, _Justin_, _and Noah_. _"I just think we should investigate." Cody said. "Fine, but should we tell the others?" Noah asked. "No." Cody replied, "I wouldn't want to wake them." That woke Owen. " What are you doing up?" He asked. Cody thought quickly and said "I have to go to the bathroom." "Oh" Then Owen fell asleep right after_. "_Lets go"_ That is all he could remember before falling asleep.

**CAMP**

"Come on, take him to the infirmary!" Beth yelled. They quickly got the dying Cody on a stretcher, and into the infirmary. Heather just sat down and was giving herself a manicure. "Well help!" Courtney shouted. "Uh, is there anywhere I can get a manicure in peace, I'm going to the dock." Heather exclaimed. "Good , becauthe your no thelp anyways!" Beth screamed, spit flying in Heathers face. Beth then went to help with the stretcher. "Uh, this is gross." Gwen stated. It was a gory sight when you looked, with the blood stain clothes, and those bleeding cuts. "It may be gross, but we have got to help dudes!" Geoff encouraged the campers before seeing DJ curled in a ball. "What's wrong dude?" Geoff asked DJ. "I don't like the look of blood." DJ whimpered. "Is that it? Duncan asked, Because I've seen a lot of blood in my life time." "That's not making him feel any better!" Courtney exclaimed.

**DOCK**

"That pig girl is the most disgusting person EVER!" Heather muttered to herself. "I'd like to show her what I think of h-. She was cut off by the roar of a chainsaw. "I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" The killer screamed. Heather looked at him and said"Gwen, this is not funny." The killer took a step closer. "Leshawna?" He took another step. "Lindsay? Beth? Eva?" Heather was starting to get worried. "Nooooo." The killer warned while raising the chainsaw. Then he brought it down and missed Heather by an inch. "AHHHHHHHH!" Heather screamed while running. The killer got a knife from his coat and threw it at her, hitting his target, her heart. She automatically died, falling in her blood. The killer had a smile in response. "Hehehe, two down, twenty to go.

______________________________________________________________________________

**sorry to all you Cody fans and (if there are any) Heather fans.**


End file.
